Pomme
|birth_place = Lyon, France |death_date = |origin = |instrument = Vocals, guitar, autoharp, cello, omnichord, glockenspiel, double bass |genre = Chansonfolk, rock |occupation = Singer, songwriter, musician |years_active = 2015–present |label = Polydor |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Claire Isabelle Geo Pommet (born August 2, 1996), known professionally as Pomme is a French singer, songwriter and musician. Biography Claire Pommet grew up in the Lyon area. She learned music theory from the age of 6, joined a children's choir, La Cigale de Lyon, at age 7 and learned to play the cello at age 8. Her mother, teacher and believer, plays the flute; her father, a real estate agent, listened to Michel Polnareff, Serge Reggiani and Charles Aznavour; and is the father of a friend who presented it to the public and makes her known in the United States. She is self-taught and publishes videos on the YouTube web platform. In September 2017, at the age of 21, she performed for the first time four times at La Boule noire in Paris. In October she released her first chanson française album, titled À peu près; it is described as a mixture between pop and folk according to Salome Rouzerol-Douglas by Le Figaro; it is "very encouraging", considers Gilles Renault de Libération; while Marie-Catherine Mardi of RFI considers that "the lyrics does not convince its entirety" but praises her voice. The journalists of Libération and Le Figaro emphasize the quality of her live performances, during which she particularly plays the automatic harp and the guitar. Pomme performed in the first part of the Asaf Avidan tour in autumn 2017. In February 2018, she performed at the Café de la Danse in Paris, after having participated in the first parts of Louane and Vianney, then took the stage in La Cigale in mid-2018 and in La Trianon in early 2019. The lyrics she writes and composes and half of the repertoire she interprets, often evoke themes related to love, death and "everyday situations that resort to romanticism" (Le Figaro). Love, in her lyrics, is not only heterosexual, but also bisexual or homosexual; she dedicates a song to Quebec singer Safia Nolin, of which she was a companion. She explains to Télérama: "I naturally assume my homosexuality, for example, using feminine pronouns in my songs. And I think it is important given the amount of messages of gratitude I receive. As a teenager, I would have also liked to be able to recognize myself in lesbian singers". Discography Studio albums * À peu près (2017) * Les failles (2019) EPs * En cavale (2016) * A Peu Près - Sessions Montréalaises (2018) Singles * "Okay" (Matthieu Mendès feat. Pomme) (2013) * "J'suis pas dupe" (2015) * "Même robe qu'hier" (2017) * "Mon frère" (Rough Version) (2018) * "De là-haut" (Radio Remix) (2018) * "J'attends" (feat. Ben Mazué) (2018) * "2019" (2019) * "Je sais pas danser" (2019) * "Anxiété" (2019) Music videos * "J'suis pas dupe" (2015) * "Je t'emmènerais bien" (2015) * "En cavale" (2015) * "Jane & John" (2015) * "Sans toi" (2016) * "De là-haut" (2017) * "A Lonely One" (2017) * "On brûlera" (2017) * "Pauline" (2017) * "Je sais pas danser" (2019) * "Anxiété" (2019) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 6 artists